


Caffeine Addictions Can Get You Somewhere

by snarkycaptain13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkycaptain13/pseuds/snarkycaptain13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should have noticed it sooner but he didn't really expect it to come from a certain someone's lack of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Addictions Can Get You Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perunamuusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perunamuusa/gifts).



> Papp wanted porn in his ask and this is what I came up with at 3 in the morning. I suck at summaries and it's my first DeanCas fanfic, as well as DeanCas smut (I haven't written porn in a while don't hate meeeee). I hope Papp enjoys. :3
> 
> Also unedited because it's still 3 in the morning.

It certainly wasn't planned but Dean wasn't about to complain any time soon. Funny enough it all started a week ago when Cas wouldn't stop complaining about the lack of coffee in the bunker. 

"Dean, we have been out for two days. Why haven't you restocked it?"

"You and your damn caffeine addiction. If you need it so bad why don't you get it yourself?"

"Various reasons. I am not the only one in the bunker who consumes coffee in the morning. The most obvious reason is that you refuse to let me drive Baby and the closest store is 7 miles away."

"Okay you know what? Blow me. I'll get it just to shut you up."

Little did Dean notice however was that Cas stiffened at the comment and didn't speak of it of it for the rest of the day. 

Really though, he should have noticed when he heard Sam complaining about the most recently searched phrase on his computer the next day. 

"Oh god... What the hell? Who searched 'how to blow a male' on my computer?!"

Cas, now drinking his black coffee while reading a book, simply shrugged without breaking stride. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and dropped the subject while Sam erased it from his computer. 

The most obvious sign was last night when he found Cas sucking himself. Dean barged into his room prepared to tell him about the article he found but what he found was the now former angel bent in half, moaning as if he was getting paid to do it. The most he had seen was Cas' lips wrapped tight around his pink cock, hands gripped tight around his ass and his trembling legs spread wide beside his head before he slammed the door shut. 

"What the fuck Cas!"

He heard a 'pop' noise, then "perhaps if you had manners, you would knock first," and finally a loud slurp. 

Dean kicked the door and cursed. "Asshat." The thing that troubled him the most was that on his walk to his room his pants felt tighter than they did five minutes ago. 

Now he found himself bored while Sam was out getting groceries (his and his damn rabbit food). He gave up on research half an hour ago and didn't have the motivation to leave the table. 

His mind backtracked to the night before of the brief sight he got of Cas. Almost instantly he felt his dick twitch and Dean groaned because he felt betrayed by his own body. It's not normal to get hard to your ex-angel best friend, right?

He might as well take advantage of the situation, so he started rubbing himself through his jeans, moaning lightly at the sensation. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the short moment of solitude. His eyes shot open when he felt another hand on top of his pushing his hand harder against his crotch, making him gasp in shock and pleasure. 

"I can assist with the matter." Did Cas' voice get husky? 

"Cas buddy you don't-"

Dean yelped when his chair was moved out from under the table. His hand was pushed to the side as Cas knelt in front of him, making himself eye level with Dean's now obvious erection. 

"You said it yourself. I remember you saying 'blow me.' I am simply following the order."

Dean's head felt back when he remembered the comment. "Dude I wasn't being serous."

Cas hummed and pulled his fly down. "I have already readied myself for it. I believe I have learned a great deal from the videos I found and practicing the techniques on myself." His jeans and boxers were pulled down and all Dean could do was grip the arm rests.

"Fuck, so that's what you were doing last night, huh?" Dean's breath stilled when he got Cas freaking nuzzling his cock. Shit, he didn't think peach fuzz would even feel pleasant there. 

"I'd prefer it if you didn't do much talking Dean," and that's when Cas sucked the head of his dick between his lips. Dear lord that was a warm mouth and oh god that's his tongue swirling around his slit. His fingers ran down his length when Cas sucked even more. 

"Oh- oh god." Dean already felt his thighs and hands shaking from the intense pleasure. Heat was curling in his stomach as some of Cas' saliva ran from the side of his mouth. 

Cas slid off but continued to twist his hand to spread his spit. "I would also prefer if you wouldn't mention my father during this." He locked eyes with Dean and licked from the base to the now leaking tip and slipped it back into his mouth. 

"Fuck- ah- fine." Damn his breath was already laboured and they barely started. Cas started bumming his head when his other hand drifted to his balls. Firm fingers now rubbed his cock and balls as Cas sucked him down as if he were air. 

"Shit, oh Cas." Fuck he's so enthusiastic about it. He doesn't even care about having finesse, just being sinful. It's so sloppy, so tight and oh so good. How many times did he have to suck himself off to make it this good? He shuddered at the thought and another dollop of precum came out. Still stroking, Cas pulled off to lick it up. 

"You like that, don't you?" Dean watched as Cas' eyes darkened at the comment. "You do, god of course you do."

Cas squeezed Dean's dick at the mention of his father. "No more of that, only say my name." This time Cas swallowed him down whole. Holy shit he can feel his throat tighten around his cock as he swallowed. 

"Oh g-Cas. Cas please." The fucker didn't even say he didn't have a gag reflex. It's so fucking tight and he doesn't even think he can last much longer with Cas swallowing him like that. "Cas, Cas I'm close."

He chants Cas' name as his balls tighten up. All the coils are pulled tighter and tighter and finally, "I'm gonna- fuck Cas, gonna cum." 

Just as he's about to tip over the edge, Cas pulls off and jerks him off faster. Dean can't give a warning as he cums, releasing white strands on Cas's cheeks, nose and hands. He's still stroking when he becomes too sensitive. 

Dean barely had the strength to push him off when Cas lifts his hand to lick off his cum. He hums and says, "You taste different than I do." Dean shuddered as he felt his spent dick twitch. A pink tongue poked out to sweep some more into his mouth. "I like how you taste."

"Damn you are a kinky bastard, aren't ya?" His eyes wandered to the damp spot in his pants where Cas's erection sat. "Care to show me more?"

Cas shivered and opened his mouth to reply. "Hey guys I'm back- oh what the hell?!" Fuck, when did Sam come through the door?

"Sammy get out!" Dean quickly covered himself up to spare his brother. 

"Why did it have to be in the research room? Damn it I need bleach."

"...Dean do you still wish to continue?"

"Oh god I'm leaving. Why did you need to figure it out now?"

"Wait, figure out what?"

"Dean, I'd like to finish as well."

Dean heard the door slam shut as he was pulled towards the bedroom. None of this was planned but he's definitely not going to complain about what's about to come.


End file.
